


The Coffee Shop

by essentialbreakdown



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shop, Cute, F/F, Funny, M/M, Modern, Wash and connie are hopeless okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialbreakdown/pseuds/essentialbreakdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the Coffee Shop down the street opened, its the only place Connie will go to get coffee, and its not because of the coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Shop

Since the coffee shop on Main Street had opened, it was the only place Connie ever wanted to go. It didn’t matter the time of day, it didn’t matter how many times she had been there in a single day already. She had dragged almost everyone she knew to the little mom and pop coffee shop.  
The coffee was decent, the baked goods were to die for, but the girl behind the counter, now she was something Connie could look at all day, every day.  
It didn’t matter what time of day she came in, that blonde girl behind the counter always knew her order, just a simple dark chocolate mocha. In the mornings the girl behind the counter would give her an extra shot of espresso, no up charge, as a ‘pick me up’. Connie always made sure to put extra cash in the tip jar in the mornings to make up for the extra espresso.  
Day after day Connie would walk into the coffee shop, sometimes she wouldn’t even get coffee, and she would just use the free wifi and just look at the perfection behind the counter.  
\--  
“Hey Wash, wanna get coffee?” Connie peaked over to her best friend’s desk with a big grin.  
Wash was in the middle of an all too thrilling game of mine sweeper, he switched screens quickly hearing a voice before looking over at his shortest female friend. He knew exactly what coffee shop they were going to, and he would admit, it was a cute place to be, and the cute guy….or well both the cute guys in charge of the pastries weren’t that bad to look at.  
“Do you want to just go scout out that girl?” he finally asked her.  
“Oh, like you don’t do the same with those guys?” she fired back with a smirk as Wash turned pink at the tip of his ears.  
“Shut up,” he mumbled.  
The two of them left the office for their lunch hour and headed down the street to the coffee shop.  
It was a little after one when they walked in, not a lot of people were there so it made it easier to get to the counter to get their drinks and anything else.  
“If you ask her out, I’ll pay for your lunch,” Wash whispered to Connie as they walked to the counter.  
Connie wasn’t one to pass up a free lunch, but once they were at the counter, she lost her nerve. Seeing that pretty blonde at the counter, resting bitch face and all, just made Connie shut down. Nothing else matter as she just watched her take Wash’s order.  
“Connie, what do you want?” he asked, breaking her thoughts and snapping her back into reality.  
‘Uh…”  
“The usual?” the girl behind the counter asked. All Connie could do was give a little nod, dumbly.  
Wash had to drag Connie away from the counter, “Way to blow it,” he teased.  
“Oh shut up,” she gave him a light hit. “She’s just so…” she couldn’t even think of a word for it.  
“Do I need to go ask her out for you?” Wash asked.  
‘What? Oh God. NO” she had panicked, Wash wasn’t the type to do that-their boss Butch on the other hand, he would be the guy to do that.  
“I’m just joking, calm down.” He stood up to grab their food and drinks from the counter returning to the seats where Connie was at.  
“Oh look, there is that hunk,” Connie teased Wash as she took a sip of her drink watching him turn just slightly to see the taller, blond male deliver some fresh scones to the glass case at the counter.  
‘He’s got a big nose…”  
“It works for him though,” Wash said.  
“Doesn’t the other one have a bad eye?”  
“So?” Wash asked. “They both are super hot.”  
The two of them sat there, working on their food and drinks, just watching the two of them. Before they knew it, it was time to head back to work. Neither of them had the courage to ask either of their crushes out.  
\---  
A few days later, Connie and Wash were back in the coffee shop.  
“If I ask her out, you have to ask him out, got it?” Connie looked at Wash before they walked in.  
“Got it,” he nodded.  
The two of them walked in.  
“Afternoon,” it was the taller blond male at the counter today. “What can I get you two?” he asked.  
“Where is your hot sister?” Connie blurted out, her face flushing the brightest red ever seen.  
“My sister?” he echoed the words, “Just a sec, I can grab her.” He himself had a smirk on his face as he walked into the kitchen.  
“Holy shit, I cant believe I just said that,” she looked to Wash with a panicked expression.  
“You better believe it,” he replied.  
“I know its you’re lunch break, but someone is looking for you,” the male replied as he walked back from the kitchen being followed by the girl.  
“Oh, it’s the girl that gets the dark chocolate mocha,” she didn’t seem so angry. “Whats up?” she asked, leaning against the counter.  
“Uh, Hi. My name is Connie..and I think you’re really hot. Ireallywanttogoonadatewithyou.” Connie couldn’t make eye contact with her, she looked at her nose, it was covered in little freckles that just added to this girl’s cuteness.  
“Hi Connie, my friends call me South.” She started and looked to her brother for support, all he did was give her an elbow nudge. “And I would love to go on a date with you.” She grinned.  
The two women just grinned at each other for a few minutes.  
“Girls,” the male laughed and looked to Wash, “What about you?”  
“I…uh….I thinkyou’resmokinghotandwanttotakeyouonadate.”he muttered, almost unheard by the other male.  
“Sure, my friends call me North.” He smiled. “Hope you don’t mind a third party though, the other guy that works here, well he and I are a thing and we’ve been kind of meaning to ask you out,” he rubbed the back of his head, a blush spreading across his face.  
“Oh, that’s fine, I think he’s really cute too,” he really couldn’t believe this, not one hot guy on a date, but two.  
The four of them exchanged numbers and set up date nights.  
As Connie and Wash walked out of the coffee shop Connie smiled over at Wash, “We did pretty good today. We got good coffee, some fresh cookies, I’ve got a date with the cutest girl ever and you’ve got a date with her brother and his boyfriend. I don’t see anything wrong with this,”  
“Yeah, it was a pretty good day.” Wash smiled. “You’re going to have to come over and help me pick out clothes for this date.”  
“Of course! That’s what I’m here for! You’re going to knock them dead with how hot you are!”  
“Same goes for you, Connie.”


End file.
